1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a saw machine, and more particularly to a cutting depth setting device for a saw machine.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional saw machine is not able to be controlled to accurately adjust a cutting depth fed into a workpiece by a saw blade of the saw machine, so incurring great difficulties of an operator in the working process when he/she is manipulating the saw machine because the cutting depth fed into the workpiece is not preset.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional saw machine.